Blind Love
by bechloemygreys
Summary: AU where Chloe is blind and somehow manages to become friends with/fall in love with Beca.
1. Part 1

Beca had been at the mall afternoon and was getting really sick of shopping, but she needed to find the perfect dress for a banquet dinner she was going to the next day. She was walking around H&M looking for a dress when a young redhead wearing sunglasses with a service dog with her got her attention.

"Hi, sorry to bother you," she said anxiously. "I'm blind, and I was hoping you could maybe find me this shirt in a size medium? This one feels too small," she said, handing Beca a shirt.

"Oh yeah, sure," Beca said. She walked over to the rack of shirts and handed the girl a size medium. "Here you go."

"Thanks," she said. "I'm Chloe, by the way."

"I'm Beca, it's nice to meet you. What's your dog's name?"

"Storm," Chloe said. "He was in Hurricane Sandy and my parents rescued him and got him trained for me so I could be more independent."

"That's so cool," Beca said.

"Hey, I'm just getting ready to leave, do you want to get a coffee?"

"Sure," Beca said. Her phone began buzzing in her pocket and she pulled it out to see it was her best friend and business partner Jesse. "I actually have to take a work call really quickly but I'll meet you outside."

"Ok," Chloe smiled.

Beca went outside and answered her phone that was buzzing for the second time. "Hey, sorry, I'm at the mall and I was talking to this girl."

"Oh my god a girl! You haven't had a girlfriend in forever," Jesse said. "I was beginning to think you had become straight or something."

"Oh no way that's gonna happen," Beca said with a laugh. "She's blind and she asked me to find a shirt for her and then we started talking. So what do you want?"

"Nothing, I'm just bored. And dude she's blind? How do you have sex with a blind girl?"

"I don't know, probably the same way you have sex with a girl that can see. And anyway, we're hardly even friends and she's probably straight. And seriously dude, watch a movie or something, I thought this was about work."

"Ok, I'll let you get back to your date."

"Shut up dude, it's not a date," Beca said with a laugh. "See you tomorrow."

She hung up and Chloe walked out of the store meeting up with Beca. "Hey, I appreciate you helping me."

"Oh it's not a big deal," Beca said.

"It means a lot though. I asked like 3 people before you and they just ignored me," Chloe said.

"How could anyone be so rude?" Beca asked disappointedly.

"They just see the service dog and flip out," Chloe sighed. "Before I got Storm they saw the white cane and avoided me."

"Ugh I'm so sorry, that must really suck," Beca said.

"I know it's probably a little awkward, I'm sorry," Chloe said.

"No, it's fine," Beca said. "I don't have many friends, it's nice to talk to new people."

"Same here," Chloe said. "It was so much easier back when I could see."

"Oh you weren't born blind?"

"No, I was in a car accident 3 years ago and had severe brain trauma that blinded me and caused epilepsy, so Storm is also my seizure dog."

"Wow, I'm so sorry," Beca said.

"It's alright," Chloe shrugged. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh no, I'm a lesbian," Beca said with a laugh.

"Really? Me too," Chloe said. "I had a girlfriend before the accident and we were together for awhile but she didn't like having to help me so much."

"Oh my god, what a bitch," Beca said. "Sorry, that was out of place, I just don't really understand why people act like that."

"No it's ok, I've never met anyone as nice as you," Chloe said. "Can you look for a sign and see if they allow service dogs in here?" She asked as they approached the coffee shop.

"I don't see a sign but I'm sure it'll be fine. I can just get a coffee for you if you want."

"Yeah can you? I just don't want to get asked to leave, it's always so embarrassing."

"Of course. Cream and sugar?"

"Yeah, thanks," Chloe said.

Beca returned with the coffees a minute later and she and Chloe sat down at a table. "This is a really dumb question, but your eyes...are they closed? Or like..." Beca asked hesitantly.

"No, I guess they still look normal, but since I can't see, I don't blink a lot and they don't really focus on anything so it ends up looking really weird. I've been going to laser therapy for almost a year now and I can see light. It's like when you close your eyes when it's sunny, that's what it looks like," Chloe said. "And seriously, ask questions if you have them, I don't want to be a mystery. Now tell me if you look like how I picture you. I feel like you're tall, blonde, tan, super athletic and-"

Beca burst into laughter. "I'm short, I have basic brown hair, I'm super pale, and I'm probably the least athletic person ever."

Chloe laughed. "Are you in college? You seem young."

"I graduated last year, I'm a music producer," Beca replied. "How about you?"

"I'm 25, and I'm a journalist," Chloe said.

"That's so cool!" Beca said.

"Aww thanks," Chloe said. "Who have you produced for?"

"The Weeknd, Melanie Martinez, and a bunch of indie artists that no ones heard of."

"You'll have to play some for me sometime," Chloe said. Can I give you my number?"

"Yeah," Beca said. She gave Chloe her number and she did the same.

"Oh and call when you want to talk because I still haven't figured out the voice thing on my phone yet," Chloe laughed.

"Alright, sounds good," Beca smiled. "Hey Chloe, would it be ok if I took you out on a date sometime?" She asked nervously.

"Really?" Chloe smiled. "Yes, it would be more than ok."

"Great, I'll let you know when I can," Beca said. "I actually have to go to a meeting for work right now, it was so great to meet you." She stood up from the table and the redhead did the same, giving her a hug.

"Oh my god, you really are tiny," Chloe said with a laugh. "It was great to meet you too, I'll talk to you soon." She gave Beca a quick kiss on the lips which took the brunette totally by surprise.

Beca blushed about 12 shades of red before letting go of the redheads hand, which she didn't even realize she had been holding. "Bye Chloe, I'll see you later." She walked away with a huge smile on her face. She might sort of have a girlfriend.


	2. Part 2

**A/N: I couldn't leave this on just a one shot so here's part 2! I'm still not sure how many parts there are going to be, but I hope you like this part!**

"I don't know where to take her, Jess," Beca sighed as she scrolled through her laptop. She and Jesse were supposed to be working on a track but she was too busy trying to figure out where to take Chloe on their date.

"Well normally people go to movies on first dates but..." Jesse started with a smirk.

"Will you stop being such a douche, holy shit," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, I want to make it special for her."

"Take her roller skating," Jesse shrugged.

"I don't know if she can, I want to find something that won't be a struggle for her," Beca said. "Should I take her to a concert?"

"Yeah," Jesse said. "So she can't see anything?"

"She can see light a little bit, but that's about it. She goes to laser therapy to try to regain some vision." Beca smiled. "She's so sweet though, I've never fallen in love with a girl so quickly." She anxiously shifted in her seat and continued scrolling through her laptop. "I don't know what music she likes."

"Are you picking her up?"

"Yeah, she can't drive, obviously, and she still lives at home so I get to meet her parents too," Beca said. "I'll take her to James Bay," Beca said. "And then I have to find a restaurant that allows service dogs."

"I think all places allow it," Jesse said. "She had you buy her coffee, right?"

"Yeah, I think she's just really shy and doesn't want to draw a ton of attention to herself. She asked me to find that shirt for her in the cutest way, she was so nervous." Beca smiled. "She's so fucking cute."

"Can we focus please? This deadline is next week and you're so lovestruck that you won't stop smiling, it's weird." Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'm sorry, it's just I've never been this in love before," Beca said with a laugh. She slipped her headphones over her ears and started working on the track.

Beca got out of her car and anxiously walked up to Chloe's house. She knocked on the door and a boy that looked to be about 17 answered it. "Hey, you must be Beca, I'm Chloe's brother Zach."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," Beca said."

"My mom is upstairs helping Chloe with her hair, they'll be down in a minute," he said. "Do you want something to drink? We have coffee, water, iced tea-"

"I'm ok, thanks though," Beca said.

"It's pretty cool that you want to date my sister, no ones really been interested in her since she lost her vision," Zach said.

"She's so sweet, I don't know why people are like that," Beca said.

"I was only 14 when she got in the accident and she was 22, but I seriously protected her like an older brother would. I'm so glad she's less vulnerable now."

"Aww that's sweet," Beca smiled. Chloe and Storm walked down the stairs and Beca stood up from the couch and slowly walked over to her.

"Hey Chlo," She said warily as she gave the redhead a hug.

"Hi!" Chloe said.

"You look so nice!" Beca smiled.

"Aw thanks, I'm sure you do too," Chloe said. "Oh so you've already met Zach, but this is my mom Cindy. My dad's away on business," she said.

"Hi," Beca said with a smile. "I'm Beca."

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you!" Cindy said, shaking the short brunette's hand.

"Alright mom, we should get going," Chloe said.

"You'll call me if you need anything?" Cindy asked.

"Of course mom, love you," Chloe said. They got outside and Beca led Chloe to the car. Storm helped her find the door handle and safely get in and he climbed to the back seat. "I just remembered, I never paid you for that coffee a few days ago. How much was it?"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Beca said. "You wanna know where I'm taking you?"

"Yes!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Well I'm taking you to a James Bay concert and then we can go out to eat but I wanted you to pick the place."

"Oh I love James Bay! And hmm, I'll have to think about it," Chloe said. "You said you'd play me some of the music you've produced?"

"Oh, right!" Beca said. "I even made a playlist." She plugged her phone in and the music went on shuffle play.

"Oh my god, this is amazing," Chloe said.

Beca smiled and gently rubbed Chloe's arm which made her flinch a little. "Oh shit, sorry," Beca said.

"No, it's not you," Chloe said. "My senses besides my sight are really strong to make up for the lack of it, so everything kinda puts me on edge."

"Oh, I get it," Beca said. "Well I mean I don't get it, but...you know."

"Yeah, I understand," Chloe smiled. "What did you think of my brother?"

"He seems really nice, he's definitely protective of you, that must be nice to have," Beca said.

"He really is," Chloe said with a laugh. "When I was still getting used to everything, he went everywhere with me and took me out so I could get used to things, and he held onto me and showed me where to go, it was so sweet. And he was like 14 too. I don't think he hung out with his friends once that entire year. I remember one time he had a friend come over to work on a project and I just remember him saying 'sorry I can't go out on Friday, I want to take my sister to the mall,' and I actually started crying because he didn't even say he had to, he wanted to."

"Aww that's so sweet," Beca said. "So tell me what some ideal dates would be because I'm hoping we get to go on more and I want to make sure you'll be able to enjoy it."

"I can really do anything that doesn't really involve a ton of physical work because one of my seizure triggers is a fast heart rate, but like even movies are fine. The theater I go to has special headphones with audio descriptions. Honestly, I'm just the same as everyone else and I can do pretty much the same things."

"Do you ever feel like you're missing out?" Beca asked.

"Oh all the time," Chloe said. "It's easy for people who were born with it, they've never known any different. I know colors and I know what things look like which makes it easier to picture things, but it's harder to go without it."

"That must be awful," Beca said sadly.

"It's ok, I've gotten used to it," Chloe shrugged. "Oh wait, why are we stopped?" She asked as the car rolled to a stop.

"I'm paying for parking," Beca said. "I'm really sorry, it was so last minute that the seats are pretty crappy."

"Hey it's ok, I can't see him anyway," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Right, sorry," Beca said. She pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. "Alright we're here."

"Oh I know," Chloe said, taking a minute to feel around for the door handle before opening it. "Come on Storm!" She said as the dog jumped out of the car and allowed her to grab his harness.

"Sorry, I'm really bad at this, you probably think I'm an idiot," Beca said with a sigh.

"I think you're the nicest girl I've ever gone out with," Chloe said. "And don't worry, I know it takes some getting used to, and I'm more than ok with that."

"Can we hold hands?" Beca asked nervously.

"Yeah, of course," Chloe said with a smile, reaching out to grab Beca's hand.

"So do you have any family with disabilities or are you just amazingly good at being a decent person versus the rest of the world?" Chloe asked with a laugh.

"I have a younger cousin who has a spinal disease and has been in a wheelchair her entire life but that's about it," Beca shrugged. "I just think everyone should be respected and loved and given a chance."

"You're amazing," Chloe said with a smile.

"Alright, I'm gonna give them the tickets and then we have to go through security," Beca said.

Chloe nodded and Storm led her through security and back to Beca. "Alright, lead us to the seats m'lady," she said, holding her hand out for Beca.

Beca took it and walked them to their seats. "Do you want a beer or something?" She asked.

"Oh no I'm ok, alcohol makes the side affects of my meds go crazy," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Alright," Beca said. "Oh I've been meaning to ask, do you have an Instagram?"

"Yeah, its chloeb90," Chloe said. "I don't really post a ton because I have to ask people to help me and I don't like doing that."

Beca pulled out her phone and looked up Chloe's accounts. "Are these your eyes?" Beca asked, without realizing she couldn't show Chloe the picture."

"How long ago was it?" Chloe asked.

"3 years?"

"Oh that was probably one of the last ones I took before the accident," Chloe replied.

"Your eyes are beautiful," Beca said softly, squeezing Chloe's hand.

"Aw, thank you," Chloe smiled.

"What are all these videos?"

"Oh...those are me singing," Chloe said hesitantly.

Beca clicked on one of the videos and turned up the volume on her phone. "These sound amazing Chloe, wow!"

"No way, they're awful," Chloe shook her head. "It's just something I still can do normally so I enjoy it."

"These are so good!" Beca said. "Did you do theatre as a kid?"

"No, I was in an acapella group my first 3 years of college and part of my senior year until my accident," Chloe said.

"We should start a YouTube channel! I sing too," Beca said.

"I'm better at playing piano than I am singing."

"You play piano?"

"Yeah, I learned when I was a kid, it's something that sticks with you," Chloe explained.

"Yeah I get it, I play guitar," Beca said.

"That's so cool!" Chloe said.

The concert had ended and Chloe and Beca were holding hands walking back to the car. "So, where did you decide on dinner?" Beca asked as she unlocked the car and opened the door for Chloe.

"Can we go to that fondue restaurant?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yeah! I love that place," Beca said.

"It's really embarrassing, it's like a sensory thing for me," Chloe said anxiously.

"Oh my god, no," Beca said. "Chloe it's fine, don't worry," she said as she started the car. "Whatever you need is fine. I want you to be comfortable."

"Thank you," Chloe sighed. "This is new to both of us and you're handling it really well. Sorry I'm being so high maintenance."

"You're not," Beca said reassuringly.

"The concert was amazing, thank you so much," Chloe said.

"Oh you don't have to thank me, it was a date," Beca said. "So are you still close with people from college?"

"Yeah, I'm still close with my friend Aubrey," Chloe said. "She's super protective of me and really only hangs out at my house because she worried about my safety when I'm going out. We've gone on walks and stuff before but that's about it."

"At least she's still there for you," Beca shrugged. "It seems like a lot of people left you in your life and that's really shitty."

"Yeah, she's nice to have around," Chloe said. "We just sit and read or we'll play music. Oh and she proofreads everything I write before I send it to my editor," she laughed.

"That must be nice," Beca said.

"It is," Chloe smiled.

Beca pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. They went inside and walked up to the host. "Hi, can we get a table for 2?" She asked.

"And can I get a Braille menu?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," the host said, she led them to a table and Beca sat down across from Chloe.

"Last time I came here I got like this cheese fondue and then a chocolate one for dessert," Beca said.

"Me too!" Chloe replied. "This is super embarrassing but can you lead my hand to the drink section of the menu?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course," Beca said. "She gently held Chloe's hand and found the place on the menu. "Is that it? I don't really know if it's the same as my menu?"

"Yeah this is it, thanks Beca," she smiled.

"Hey Chloe, would you maybe want to be my girlfriend?" Beca asked nervously.

"Yes! of course!" Chloe smiled.

"So tell me how it went!" Cindy said as she handed Chloe a glass of water and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Oh my gosh, it was amazing," Chloe said. "She's so sweet, I've never met anyone as considerate as her."

"But is there gonna be a second date?" Zach asked.

"Oh hey, I thought you were upstairs," Chloe said with a laugh. And yes! She asked me to be her girlfriend," she said happily.

"Oh my god! That's so great Chloe, I'm so happy for you," Cindy said.

"Mom, what does she look like? I'm not picturing her like she said she is. Does that make me horrible?" She asked sadly.

"No, that makes you blind, which your are," Cindy said. "She's pretty short, I'd say maybe this much shorter than you," she said, taking Chloe hands and moving them about 2 inches apart from each other. "She has a really nice smile, her eyes light up when she looks at you."

"She sounds beautiful," Chloe said, barely above a whisper. "What about her eyes?"

"Dark blue, almost navy," Zach said.

"What was she wearing?"

"A black romper and a gold necklace with grey converse," Cindy said. "Her hair was in a long, straight ponytail."

"Oh my gosh, she's so cute," Chloe said. "I wish I could see her and tell her how beautiful she is."

"You're going to be able to, the laser therapy has been working," Zach said. "It's just gonna take time."

"I just hope she's willing to wait around that long," Chloe sighed.

"I think she will be, it seems like she really likes you," Zach said reassuringly.

"Good," Chloe smiled. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Goodnight guys, love you."

"Alright Chlo, goodnight," Cindy said.

"Love you too," Zach said.

Chloe went to bed that night happier than she had been in years. She couldn't believe she finally had a girlfriend.


	3. Part 3

**A/N: Thank you all for all the positive feedback on this story! It might actually end up being longer than I expected and that's kinda scares me considering I'm writing like 4 other stories at the moment, but I'm definitely really excited about this and I can't wait to continue it!**

"Hi honey," Cindy said as she opened the door for Beca.

"Hi Ms. Beale," Beca said. "Is Chloe home?"

"Not yet, Zach took her for laser therapy," she replied. "And seriously, just call me Cindy."

"Okay," Beca replied. "Just out of curiosity, am I doing everything right? Is she happy and comfortable with me?"

"Yes!" Cindy said almost immediately. "I haven't seen her this happy in the longest time."

"But like in your opinion, what can I do to help her?" Beca asked. "She doesn't like to ask for it so I don't really know if I'm doing the right thing."

"It's hard to tell, she just doesn't want to seem vulnerable," Cindy said. "If she's struggling with something, of course offer help, sometimes she just needs a little push."

"I just want to be a good girlfriend," Beca said with a sigh. "What can I do to help her around here if you're ever not home?"

"She pretty much has everything figured out here, and Storm does a lot too. He can open doors and knows where everything is too, so she won't need much of anything. If you ever take her to your house, just show her where everything is and offer to help if she looks like she needs it."

"Ok, thank you," Beca said.

Just then, Chloe and Zach walked through the door and Chloe had a huge smile on her face. "Mom! Where are you? I have exciting news!" She called.

"I'm right here, Chlo," Cindy said with a laugh. "And Beca's here."

"Hey," Beca said.

Chloe turned to Beca's voice and felt for her arms before wrapping her in a hug. "Oh my gosh, I would've gotten you a milkshake if I knew you were coming."

"Oh it's ok," Beca said with a laugh. "What's the news?"

"I can see red now!" Chloe said happily.

"What do you mean?" Cindy asked. "Like clearly?"

"Like you know how I can see light? Well it's like if I'm looking at something red the light looks red," Chloe explained. "It's been a month since I started seeing light so the eye doctor said I'll probably start seeing a new color every month and then I'll probably be able to make out shapes within a year from now, so it'll probably only take 2 years for me to have near sighted vision!"

"Oh my god babe that's amazing!" Beca said excitedly.

"I know!" Chloe said. "Come go for a walk with me, I'll take you to get a milkshake."

"Want me to come?" Zach asked.

"No, Beca and I can manage," Chloe said. "We'll be back soon mom."

They got outside and Chloe linked hands with Beca. "I'm so happy right now, it's unbelievable."

"I'm so happy for you!" Beca said.

"So I think I'm ready for you to see my eyes," Chloe said hesitantly. "They look normal, they're just unfocused, I don't even know why I'm so embarrassed."

"As long as you're ready," Beca said reassuringly.

Chloe took off her sunglasses and turned towards Beca, offering her a smile. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful," Beca smiled. "They're like the ocean."

Chloe smiled. "Really?"

"Really," Beca confirmed.

"Good, because I don't usually wear the sunglasses around the house and now that you know what they look like, I don't have to."

"Don't think I'm ever gonna judge you for anything," Beca said. "I just want you to be happy and comfortable with me. And please don't be afraid to ask me for help, that's the reason we started talking."

"I know, but it's different now, I don't want to scare you away."

"You could never scare me away," Beca said reassuringly. "So wait if I wear red you'll be able to see me? You'll be able to like see the shape of me?"

"Well I'll be able to see you, but not like a definite shape. You'll just look like a big red blob."

"Oh ok," Beca said. "So like what does the laser therapy do?"

"Well last year before I started it, I went to get the part of my brain that affects my sight working again, so they attached these weird electrode things to my head and essentially shocked it until it started working again, and the laser therapy connects all the nerve endings in my eyes back to that part of my brain."

"Oh that's kinda cool," Beca said. "Oh I think we're here. Steak and Shake, right?"

"Yeah," Chloe replied.

"Can you see the letters? They're red."

"They look like blurry red blobs, but yeah!" Chloe said excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you," Beca said excitedly. Storm nudged Chloe's hand to the door handle and she opened it for Beca. "Why thank you," Beca said with a smile. "When we get back do you wanna work on some music stuff?"

"Yeah sure," Chloe said. "You know that song Patience?"

"By Shawn Mendes? Yeah!" Beca said.

"Well I learned to play it on piano and I was hoping you'd sing it with me."

"Yeah of course!" Beca said. "So like how do you learn new songs?"

"Music Braille," Chloe shrugged. "There's literary Braille and then there's music Braille, so I order all my music online and it's all in Braille. There's also audio versions where it says the notes out loud."

"That's cool," Beca said. "What about singing?"

"Oh that's all by ear," Chloe said with a laugh. "Sheet music isn't cheap so I kinda have to pick and choose."

"That makes sense," Beca said. The waitress came over and gave them a small smile.

"What can I get for you ladies?"

"Can I just get a strawberry shake to go?" Beca asked

"And I don't want anything, thanks," Chloe said.

The waitress left to go get Beca's shake and Chloe felt for Beca's hand before holding onto it. "I want to take you on a date soon. How about next Saturday afternoon?"

"I'm going to lunch with my parents and younger sister on Saturday, but do you want to come? Well technically it's my dad, stepmom, and stepsister."

"Sure!" Chloe said. "I had an older sister but she passed away when I was 14."

"I'm so sorry," Beca said sadly. "How did she-"

"She overdosed, I don't remember the drug though," Chloe explained. "She was 17 and really depressed and she had gotten in with a bad group of friends. I knew she had ditched school the day it happened because we normally walked together and she didn't want to walk with me, and then I got called down to the office and they told me she had killed herself. I cried for months."

"I'm so sorry," Beca said sympathetically. "My mom overdosed on heroine when I was 5."

"It's really shitty, isn't it?" Chloe asked with a sigh.

"The worst," Beca replied. The waitress came back and handed Beca her shake and Beca handed her a $5 bill. "Keep the change, thanks," she said as she stood up. She took Chloe's hand and the redhead stood up too, following her out of the restaurant. "Question... is it like scary? Not being able to see and still having to go places and be out there with completely able bodied people."

"Definitely," Chloe said. "Because like your main sense of safety is gone, I was terrified at first. Then I realized how important hearing is. But it's still really scary, especially at crowded places."

"Can you still cry? And blink?"

"Yeah, since I wasn't born blind they're still fully functional except for my sight. They said if I ever get my nearsighted vision back, I still won't have depth perception which is kinda strange but totally fine."

"What about your epilepsy?" Beca asked hesitantly. "I just want to keep you safe."

"My triggers are heat, stress, and a high heart rate," Chloe replied. "Storm knows my triggers and barks whenever they happen and sometimes I can just get myself into a cooler room or take deep breaths and I'm fine, but usually I have a seizure anyway. It's just good for me to be like laying down or just sitting somewhere to make sure I don't hit my head."

"Ok, I just wanna know in case anything happens," Beca replied.

Chloe's phone rang and she fumbled for it in her back pocket before hitting the answer button. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Aubrey just came over, she's wondering when you're gonna be back."

"Like 5 minutes," Chloe said. "Tell her she gets to meet Beca."

"Ok, see you when you get back," Cindy said, hanging up.

Chloe slipped her phone back into her pocket and held her hand out for Beca again. "You get to meet my friend Aubrey! I'm so excited!"

"You said she's protective of you?"

"Oh, super protective."

"Well is she gonna be cool with me?"

"Yeah of course!" Chloe said. "She just wants to see me safe and happy and being treated well, and you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Really?" Beca asked softly.

"Yeah, of course. You're the first new person since I've lost my vision that's put in the effort to get to know me, and that's really amazing. Everyone else just kinda learns that I can't see and slowly distances themselves because they don't want to be stuck with me."

"That's what I don't get about people. They have the option to be a decent person and they just throw it away."

They walked up to the house and Storm nudged Chloe's hand to the door handle. They went inside and Beca let go of Chloe's hand to take off the sweatshirt she had on. "Chloe, I'm in the basement," Aubrey called.

"Hey, we're on our way down," Chloe said. Storm led Chloe downstairs and Beca followed nervously.

"Hey," Aubrey said, walking up to Chloe and gently touching her arm.

"Oh hey!" Chloe said. "Aubrey, this is my girlfriend Beca," she said, still holding onto them both so she'd know where they are.

"Hi," Beca said nervously.

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you, Chloe's told me so much," Aubrey said, shaking her hand. "I'm so glad she found someone that likes her for who she is."

"She's perfect," Beca smiled, wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist.

"Alright, I'm gonna go work on that song I just got," Chloe said. "Can you make some coffee, Bree?"

"Yeah of course," Aubrey replied. "You wanna come Beca?"

"Uh sure," Beca said, squeezing Chloe's hand to let her know she was walking away.

They got upstairs and Aubrey put some coffee and water into the coffee machine. "Thank you for making her happy, I haven't seen her this happy in the longest time."

"I don't know what I'm doing, I'm just treating her like a normal person. I mean I help her when she needs it but I try to treat her as normally as possible," Beca shrugged.

"That's exactly what she needed," Aubrey replied. "Everyone either treats her like a child or doesn't want to help her at all."

"I just hope I'm doing everything right," Beca sighed. "Where did Cindy go?"

"She went to the store," Aubrey shrugged. "But everything she's told me about you sounds amazing."

"But like what makes her happy? Every other girlfriend I've had liked to play video games or watch tv and I just don't really know what to do?"

"She loves audio books and all the books she has in Braille," Aubrey said. "Maybe you could read to her? She'd probably love that. And she loves music, anything having to do with music really. She likes to cook and bake too, that just requires a little more help," she shrugged. "And I don't know if she told you, but the movies she goes to have audio descriptions in this little ear piece they give her. I think she'd really like if you went to something like that with her. And honestly, she still likes tv. We watch reality tv because it explains exactly what's going on. And she loves The Bachelor and The Bachelorette. And all the singing competitions too."

"Ok," Beca said. "Thanks so much, I just don't want to screw this up, I really like her."

"It's so nice to know she's happy," Aubrey said. "I know I seem really overprotective of her but we've been best friends for 7 years and I was there through her struggle of regaining her independence, and I'm glad someone else besides me and her family can see how amazing she is."

"She's the best," Beca smiled. She poured her and Chloe's coffee and she and Aubrey went downstairs. "Hey Chloe, can you make me a list of books you want to read? And then like let me know which ones you want in Braille, which ones you want audio books for, and which you want me to read to you?" Beca asked as she walked up to the redhead.

"You would really read to me?" Chloe asked sweetly.

Beca took Chloe hand and gently put the coffee mug in it. "Careful, it's hot. And yeah, why wouldn't I read to you?"

"Because, most people have better things to do than read to a blind girl."

"Well I'm not most people, and that blind girl happens to be my girlfriend whom I love a lot," Beca said.

"Then don't waste your money on Braille copies and audio books," Chloe said. "I really wanna read The Help."

"I have that one at home, I'll bring it next time and we can read it," Beca said.

"I can't believe you would do that for me, it's so sweet," Chloe said with a smile.

"Do you have anything you need me to edit while I'm here?" Aubrey asked

"Yeah actually," Chloe said, standing up and holding onto Storm's harness. She instructed him to lead her to her computer and she sat down at the computer and slipped on her headphones before putting her fingers over a small pad. She entered in her passwords and opened the documents she needed Aubrey to look over. "Thanks Bree," she said gratefully as she stood up.

"Wait how do you use the computer?" Beca asked.

"So the headphones are there to read stuff on the screen out loud, and I have the little Braille pad that follows along. The thing is, punctuation and stuff like that is difficult because it's not like the reader says anything besides the words out loud. So Aubrey or my parents or whoever's around just proofreads it before I send it to my editor."

"Isn't that kind of your editor's job?" Beca asked.

"Sort of, he really only revises paragraphs and helps shorten or lengthen things. He offered to do it but I didn't want to impose. I feel more comfortable asking my family for help anyway."

"I can do it too if you need it," Beca said.

"Yeah, that would be really great Becs, thank you," Chloe smiled.

"I actually have to get going, I told my sister I'd help her with her trigonometry homework. She's a college sophomore and I did decent at that class."

"Alright," Chloe said. "What time should I be ready on Saturday?"

"I don't know, I'll call you with details and stuff when I talk to my parents," Beca replied.

Chloe stepped forward and wrapped Beca in a hug. "I really wanna give you a kiss but I don't want to bump heads," she said with a laugh.

Beca smiled and leaned in, gently giving her a kiss on the lips. "You're amazing."

Chloe pulled away for a second and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist before leaning in and quickly deepening the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Beca said. "I'll see you Saturday."

After she left, Aubrey gently linked arms with Chloe and led her to the couch. "Wait what time are you hanging out with Beca on Saturday?"

"She said around lunch time," Chloe shrugged. "Why?"

"I'm trying to get all the old Bella's together for a reunion. I was thinking maybe we could go to a club?"

"I think I'll pass on that one," Chloe said. "Clubs are kinda a scary place for me since I can't see anything."

"Then we'll go somewhere else. Where do you feel safe?"

"Can we just go to Olive Garden or something?" Chloe asked. "I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin anything."

"Chloe I love you, and every single one of the girls loves you as much as I do. Trust me, they want you to feel safe."

"Alright," Chloe sighed. "Can we tell everyone to bring their significant others? I want them to meet Beca."

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "Would you rather have it here?"

"No, I'll be fine. I just don't want to have it in a big dark place where all I can see are red flashing lights."

"I get it," Aubrey said. "Alright, I'll set it up."

"Sounds good Bree," Chloe agreed.

It had been a long and eventful afternoon for Chloe and she really just wanted to work on her music for the rest of the day.


	4. Part 4

Meanwhile, Beca was sitting in a Panera with her little sister Emily, not focusing on the trigonometry homework at all. "So you met at the mall?" Emily asked, taking a bite of her blueberry muffin.

"Yeah, she asked me to go to coffee with her after we talked for a few minutes. She's adorable."

"Ooh she seems like really cliche cute! You know what would be really romantic? If you took her to one of those cute French silent movies that they always have at the drive in," Emily said.

"Yeah that won't happen," Beca said, awkwardly laughing. "She's blind."

"What?" Emily asked, almost choking on her green tea."

"Yeah..." Beca started hesitantly. "She can see light and the color red but that's it. She's hoping to regain some more vision though."

"How does she get around?" Emily asked.

"She has a service dog, and her other senses are really strong to make up for the lack of vision. She also has epilepsy so the dog helps with that too."

"Beca are you sure this isn't too much for you? You're just starting work and stuff, do you really have time to deal with all that?"

"I'm fine Em, seriously. You'll love her when you get to meet her on Saturday, she's amazing."

"You're bringing her to lunch with our parents? Why?" Emily asked. "That's just gonna make me look bad."

"Why? Cause you don't have a boyfriend?" Beca joked.

Emily reached across the table and jokingly smacked her on the arm. "Hey, I'm 3 years younger than you, you just got a girlfriend last week."

"But seriously, you'll love her."

"Do you have any pictures of her?" Emily asked, and Beca picked up her phone off the table and entered in her password. "Don't tell her I showed you these because she doesn't feel super comfortable without her sunglasses on, and I took these ones when she was playing the piano."

"Wow, her eyes are amazing," Emily said. "It's hard to even tell she's blind."

"It's cause she wasn't born with it, she got in an accident and ended up with head trauma," Beca explained. "Up close her eyes are really unfocused and it really embarrasses her a lot which makes me sad, but she's so beautiful and so amazing."

"She can play piano?"

"She plays piano, sings, she's a journalist so she can use a computer, she's so talented."

"Right, now how did you really meet?"

"We were at the mall, but she came up to me and was like 'I'm blind and I was hoping you could find me this shirt in a medium,' and my heart just broke for her because I hadn't even realized how much she was struggling. Like I had seen her from a distance and didn't really think anything of it but then I wanted to hang out with her just so she wouldn't be alone. We got to talking and I somehow fell in love with her and awkwardly asked her on a date."

"So you were just being a pity friend and she stole your heart? That's adorable!" Emily squealed. "You said she's trying to regain her vision?"

"Yeah, she goes to laser therapy and it's been successful so far. She can see light and the color red, but no definite shapes yet. Her ophthalmologist said she'll probably get her nearsighted vision back in about 2 years."

"So what are you gonna do with yourself for the next 2 years? I mean it must be hard to date her if she can't do anything."

"She can do a ton of stuff though. She loves to read, so I told her I'd read to her since Braille books are expensive. And then she still likes to go to movies and listen to the tv as long as she has audio descriptions or someone explaining to her what's going on. And I told her I'll sing with her and play guitar so she can sing too."

"How did she even fall in love with you? Your looks are all you have, and the wells even run dry there," Emily said with a laugh.

"Oh my god," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "Let's get back to your trig homework, I've had a long day."

"Bree, I can't do this," Chloe said nervously, the fear of meeting Beca's parents filling her voice. She had called Aubrey in a panic at about 7 that morning expressing her anxiety and nervousness about meeting Beca's family. It wasn't the meeting them that scared her so much. She was more scared of their reaction to her blindness.

"Chloe if Beca's accepting of you, I'm sure her family will be too," Aubrey said gently, trying to relieve her friend. "Do you need me to come over?"

"No, I'll be fine, I'm just really nervous. What should I wear?"

"Well where are you going?"

"This brunch buffet place, which makes me even more nervous before I have to go up and get food."

"I'm sure Beca will get it for you," Aubrey said. "And you know that red dress I bought you for your birthday that's kind of short?"

"Well I knew it was short, I never knew the color," Chloe said with a laugh. "So for tonight, what time do you want me to be there? Beca and I are hanging out all day so we're free anytime."

"The reservations are for 6," Aubrey replied.

"Alright, I'll see you then Bree, thanks for being here." Chloe said gratefully.

"Ok, have fun this afternoon!" Aubrey said happily. She disconnected the call and called Beca, not realizing her best friend's girlfriend didn't get up before 7, especially on Saturdays. "Hey it's Aubrey, call me back when you get this," she said

What she didn't realize was Beca was up and frantically searching through her closet for something red to wear so Chloe would be able to see her. She settled on a red Twenty One Pilots shirt that she rolled the sleeves up on and paired with a black skater skirt. After deciding on her outfit, she went downstairs and made herself a cup of coffee, taking her phone off the charger as she did so. Missed call from Aubrey? She thought to herself. She poured cream and sugar into her coffee and stepped to the back deck to return Aubrey's call. "Hey Aubrey, what's up?" She asked when the blonde answered the phone. She was so nervous to talk to Chloe's best friend for some reason, but she'd never let that show.

"You have told your parents Chloe's blind, right?" Aubrey asked bluntly. "Because she's afraid it's gonna be a surprise to them but she doesn't want to mention it."

"Oh...uh yeah," Beca lied. The truth was, she hadn't really told her parents anything about Chloe but planned on doing that after they woke up. She still lived at home, not by choice, but houses and apartments in downtown Atlanta were expensive and she was just starting out.

"She's really nervous, please do everything you can to make her feel okay about this," Aubrey said with a sigh.

"I will, I promise," Beca said almost immediately. Something about the blonde scared her and she didn't quite know what it was yet.

"I know she's happy with you and that you're treating her amazingly, but Chloe is my best friend, pretty much a little sister to me, and if you do anything to hurt her, even if it's unintentional, I will never let you near her again."

There it is, that was what Beca was so afraid of.

Aubrey paused, taking a deep breath, and a sense of calm came over her voice. "I'm sorry, that probably freaked you out. It's just that I've seen her get hurt by girls before, and she's even more fragile now. She's like a little sister to me, I want her to feel good about herself."

"I know Aubrey," Beca said hesitantly. "What can I do for her? I know we're going to a buffet so that might be a little bit difficult."

"Just offer to get her food for her," Aubrey replied.

"Ok," Beca agreed. "Why did this come up? Is she nervous?"

"Yeah, she's always nervous to meet new people, they tend to be really judgmental." Aubrey paused again, trying to figure out how to make Beca feel a little bit better. "She really likes you, and I'm really happy for both of you."

"Thanks Aubrey," Beca said in relief. "I'm gonna get going, I have to get ready."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight" Aubrey hung up and Beca went back inside to find her parents sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Hi honey, who was that?" Her stepmom Sheri said as the shorter brunette walked into the kitchen.

"Oh...uhm," Beca started hesitantly. "So that was my girlfriend's friend Aubrey. We kinda became friends when I met her at Chloe's house."

"I haven't heard anything about this Chloe, tell us about her," John, her father, said.

Beca hesitated for a minute and decided to pass the time by pouring herself a bowl of cereal. "Well...she's a journalist, she plays piano, sings-."

"What does she look like?" Sheri asked.

"She's a little taller than me, and she has red hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen." She cringed at herself on the last one. Why had she decided to bring up the eyes. "Oh and she's...blind." Beca let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"You're dating a blind girl? Why?" John asked.

"Because she's really sweet and beautiful and because I'm not focusing on her disability." Beca could barely keep herself from rolling her eyes at her dad and stepmother.

"You said she has beautiful eyes? Aren't they all clouded over?" Sheri asked.

"No, because she wasn't born blind. She was in an accident and had brain trauma," Beca explained. "She also has epilepsy, but I haven't seen her have any seizures so far."

"She can't see anything?" John asked.

"She can see light and the color red, but no definite shapes or anything," Beca replied.

"How do you want us to talk to her?" Sheri asked gently, trying to make Beca a little less nervous.

"Treat her like a 25 year old," Beca shrugged. "And like if she doesn't look like she's listening to you, don't get offended, because she is. Sometimes it's hard for her to figure out exactly where you're standing, but I promise she's listening. And she probably won't ask for help, but if I'm not around and she's struggling with something, please offer to help her."

"Of course, Beca," Sheri replied. "Does Emily know?"

"Yeah, I talked to her last night." Beca glanced at her father who was still staring at her skeptically. "She's going to laser therapy to regain as much of her vision as possible. Just give it a few years, she'll probably be able to see at some point."

"You're planning on being with her that long?" John asked.

"Yes, dad I wouldn't start a relationship with someone if I didn't plan on it working out," Beca replied. "Can we please just all accept this relationship, I really like her and I think you guys will too. I have to go get ready. I'm picking her up so I'll meet you guys there at 11."

"Ok, we'll see you there honey," Sheri said.

Beca went upstairs showered and blow dried her hair straight. She curled it and put it up in a half bun before putting on her t-shirt and cuffing the sleeves. She put on her skirt and finished up her makeup before picking up her phone and sending a quick text to Chloe

Beca [10:11 am]: hey, I'm about to leave to pick you up. don't worry about replying if you can't get the voice thing to work. xoxo, see you soon!

Chloe [10:12 am:] finally figured it out lol I begged my dad to help me with it when he got home at like 11 last night. You'll get to meet him today!

Beca [10:12 am]: I can't wait, love. See you in a bit.

She found her favorite pair of vans and slipped them on before grabbing her purse and driving to Chloe's. When she got there, it took a minute for the redhead to answer the door but she pulled the shorter girl into a hug the second she did. "Did you wear red just for me?" She asked sweetly.

"Can you see me?" Beca asked excitedly. She was so happy for her girlfriend.

"Sort of!" Chloe said with a huge smile. "What is that? I'll take a guess and assume it's a twenty one pilots shirt?" She was recalling the 2 hour long phone conversation they had had a few nights before, in which Beca had told Chloe all of her favorite bands and what their logos looked like.

"Yeah," Beca said with a laugh.

"Oh my God are you still on the porch? Here come in!" Chloe said, stepping out of Beca's way so she could get inside. "Dad, Beca's here!" Chloe called and she listened for his footsteps so she could know he was in the room.

Beca smiled anxiously at the man as he walked in the room. "Hi Beca, I'm Chloe's dad, Greg."

"Hi," Beca smiled.

Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca's waist. "She's the best, dad, you'll love her."

Greg smiled. "I'm so glad to see you two are happy together."

"Aww thank you," Beca said with a smile.

"Babe what time is the reservation?" Chloe asked.

"It's at 11 so we should probably get going," Beca said, gently linking hands with Chloe.

"Ok dad, we'll be back later," Chloe said. She allowed Storm and Beca to lead her to the car and Beca opened the door for her. "Aubrey called me, she said you were nervous. What can I do to help you relax a little?"

"Does your family know I'm blind?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I told them, they're cool with it," Beca replied. "My stepmom and Emily are going to be better at it, my dad is just kind of distant from people all together, so don't worry if he's not the most friendly."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a brunch buffet."

"Will you help me?" Chloe asked anxiously.

"Oh my gosh, of course," Beca said, squeezing her hand for reassurance.

"It's gonna be so embarrassing, I'm already mortified," Chloe said sadly.

"Don't worry baby, I explained everything to them, they'll understand."

"I want them to think I'm good enough for you."

"You are Chlo," Beca said softly.

"I don't want to be a burden, I don't want your parents to think I am."

"They're gonna love you," Beca said reassuringly. "And even if they don't, I always will. Nothing's gonna change that."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I love you with everything in me," Beca said softly. She pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. "You ready?"

"I think so," Chloe said. She found the door handle and got out of the car. She held onto Storm's harness and he and Beca led her inside.

Beca smiled as she walked up to her parents. "Hey guys, this is Chloe," she said, wrapping her arm around the redhead's waist.

"Hi Chloe, it's nice to meet you," Sheri said, smiling at the redhead. "I'm Sheri, and this is my husband John."

"Hi!" Chloe smiled at both of them.

"Should we go sit down?" Beca asked, holding hands with Chloe, and everyone agreed. They sat down at a table and the waitress took their drink orders. "Hey babe, what do you want from the buffet?" Beca asked.

"What do they have?"

"French toast, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, grits. It looks like they have some fruit and muffins too."

"Can you just get me some eggs, bacon, and fruit?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah of course, I'll be back in a minute, my parents are still here," Beca said, taking Chloe's plate and going to get the food.

"Chloe we're both really happy for you and Beca," Sheri said. "I haven't seen Beca this happy with anyone in a long time."

"Aww thank you!" Chloe said. "She's the best girl in the world and one of the only people I've met who treats me normally, it means a lot."

"She said you're trying to get your vision back?" John asked.

"I have been, and it's been successful so far. I can see light and the color red," Chloe replied.

"Aww Beca is that why you wore that shirt?" Sheri asked as her daughter came back with Chloe's plate.

Beca set the plate down and put a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Yeah, I want her to know I'm here," she put a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Should we go get our food?" John asked.

"Yeah sure," Beca replied. "I'll be back in a second, Chlo."

She came back a minute later and sat down next to Chloe. "You good?" Beca asked gently. Chloe was drinking her water and not touching her food.

"It's really hot in here," Chloe replied. "Storm keeps nudging me too, he knows he can't bark in public."

"Are you gonna have a seizure?" Beca whispered.

"I feel like it, can we go to the bathroom please?" Chloe whispered back.

Beca nodded. "Hey Dad, we're gonna run to the bathroom, Sheri can you come?"

"Yeah," the woman replied, standing up and following them to the bathroom.

"Sheri's a nurse, so she'll help me if anything happens," Beca said reassuringly.

"Chloe honey, what types of seizures do you have?" Sheri asked, opening the bathroom door for them.

"Tonic-clonic," Chloe replied.

"Are you pretty sure you're going to have one?" Sheri asked and Chloe nodded.

"Oh thank god there's a couch in here," Beca said. The perks of going to a fancy banquet hall. "Do you need to lay down?"

"Yeah," Chloe replied. She could feel her temperature rising and quickly laid down on the couch with Beca's help. "It's gonna happen any minute." She fell unconscious and Beca could barely keep herself from crying. "What do we do Sheri?"

"As soon as she stops moving around we'll move her to the recovery position, and then she'll probably wake up a few minutes after that."

"Is she gonna remember it?" Beca asked.

"No, she'll be really confused, and since she can't see, it'll be really hard for her. You're going to have to talk really gently and explain everything."

Chloe stopped shaking and Sheri stopped the timer on her phone. "Why did you time it?" Beca asked.

"Because we would've had to call an ambulance if it had gone over 5 minutes," Sheri said. "Roll Chloe over to her side," she instructed her stepdaughter as her phone buzzed in her pocket. "Emily just got here, do you want her to come in here?"

"Sure," Beca shrugged.

"Ok, just rub her back and when she starts to wake up, let her know what happened," Sheri said. "I'm gonna go let Emily know what happened.

Sheri walked out of the bathroom and ran into Emily. "Hey honey, how was class?"

"Fine, where's Beca and Chloe?"

"They're in the bathroom," Sheri replied. "Chloe had a seizure."

"Oh my gosh, is she ok?" Emily asked.

"She's still unconscious, but she'll come round," Sheri replied. "Do you wanna come in?"

"Yeah," Emily shrugged. She walked in the bathroom and gave a hug to Beca, who had started crying. "Hey, you're ok, she's gonna be fine," she said, trying to comfort her older sister.

"I can't stand to see her like this," Beca said, glancing over to Chloe.

The redhead began to slowly move around, trying to sit up. "What happened? Where am I?" She asked as she felt the couch dip when Beca sat down.

"Hey Chlo, it's Beca," Beca said gently. "You had a seizure, we're in the restaurant."

Chloe nodded and sat up, leaning into Beca.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, kind of nauseous," Chloe shrugged. "Who's in here?"

"Sheri and my stepsister Emily," Beca said.

"Oh my god Emily, the last thing I wanted was for you to meet me like this," Chloe said, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, it's nice to meet you," Emily said.

"You too," Chloe smiled. "Thank you for helping Sheri, it means a lot."

"No problem," the older woman said. "Hey Em, I think we should let them sit for a minute until Chloe's up to going back to the table."

"Ok," Emily said, giving Beca a sympathetic smile before she and her mom left the bathroom.

"Was it weird?" Chloe asked when she was sure they were gone.

"No, it was a little scary," Beca said. "I hate to see you so helpless."

"Are you crying?" Chloe asked softly.

"How can you tell?"

"I can hear it in your voice," Chloe replied. "Don't cry love, I'm ok."

"I know, I just don't like that you have to go through that," Beca replied. "Do you want to go back to the table?"

"I need a minute, I'm feeling really nauseous," Chloe said, taking deep breaths. "This happens every time."

"Do you need some water?"

"I'll be fine," Chloe said. "Be honest with me, is your dad like actually cool with this? Because I'm getting this vibe that he doesn't really like us together, maybe it's just because I can't see."

"Okay, so he may not be super cool with it, but I'm working on it and please don't get stressed because Sheri and Emily love you and I love you more than anything and I want to be with you forever and that's never gonna change and-"

"You're beautiful," Chloe smiled, turning to Beca.

"You don't know that," Beca said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure," Chloe said with a smile. "And maybe I meant on the inside."

"No you didn't," Beca said with a laugh. "But you're beautiful-er," she said giving her a kiss.

"That's not a word, but I'll give you credit since you're a total sweetheart," Chloe laughed. "Hey Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I can't see you to tell you how beautiful you are. You deserve to be told that. You deserve to have someone kiss you and tell you you have a beautiful smile and the most perfect hair and stuff like that, and I can't do any of it," Chloe said sadly.

"I don't need it, I have you," Beca said with a shrug. "And not being able to see hasn't stopped you from making me feel like the most loved and special girl in the world."

Chloe smiled. "I'm gonna say it again, you're beautiful."

"You too," Beca said, giving her a kiss.

"I don't feel up to going out tonight, I'm just really exhausted now. I mean I can make it through brunch, but I really just want to go home and sleep, I think I'm gonna call Aubrey."

"Ok, baby," Beca said sympathetically.

Chloe called Aubrey and anxiously said hello when the blonde answered. "Can we maybe take a raincheck on dinner with the girls tonight?"

"Is everything ok?" Aubrey asked softly.

"I just had a really bad seizure. Beca's here and everything's fine, but I'm really exhausted and I don't think I can go out again," Chloe said. "I'm so sorry, I know you were looking forward to this, I was too."

"No it's ok, if you need to rest, you should," Aubrey said. "We can reschedule."

"Ok, thanks so much Bree," Chloe said. "I have to get going, me and Beca are still at the restaurant."

"Ok, feel better," Aubrey said.

Chloe hung up and stood up from the couch, grabbing onto Storm's harness. "Alright, I feel a little better now."

"Ok, we'll try to get this over with as quickly as possible," Beca said, kissing Chloe on the cheek as they walked back to the table.

"Hey Ms. Beale," Beca smiled as she and Chloe walked into the house.

"Hi Beca," Cindy replied.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and lay down, my bedroom is the 2nd on the right," Chloe said.

"What's up with her?" Cindy asked as she and the young brunette walked into the living room.

"She had a seizure and she's really exhausted now," Beca said. "Luckily my stepmom was there, she's a nurse so she knows what to do."

"Oh my god, how long was she out?"

"3 minutes," Beca replied. "I'm just glad she's ok."

"How are you holding up?" Cindy asked sympathetically.

"I'm ok, I was just really scared," Beca shrugged.

"The first one is really hard, you'll get used to it," Cindy said.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go upstairs for a little bit if that's ok," Beca replied.

"Yeah, that's totally fine."

Beca went upstairs and knocked on Chloe's door. "Chlo? Can I come in?"

She heard a muffled "yeah" come from the bedroom and she walked inside to see Chloe on her bed crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" She asked softly, laying down next to the redhead and wrapping her in a hug.

"Nothing, it's just-, it's nothing," Chloe shrugged it off.

"It's something, and I want to know so I can make it better," Beca said.

"I want to be normal," Chloe said, bursting into tears. "I'm so done with all of this."

"You are normal," Beca said reassuringly.

"Oh yeah, because a normal girl can't see anything and is collapsing and having seizures everywhere she goes," Chloe said.

"You're normal, you're just-"

"Special needs," Chloe finished. "I literally have to live at home with constant help because I have special needs."

"I wasn't gonna say that, I was gonna say chronically ill. Epilepsy is a chronic illness, right?"

"Yeah, it is," Chloe replied. "I'm sick of all of this. Why are you even with me? I'm a mess."

"Because I don't care about that," Beca replied. "You're smart and kind and passionate and beautiful and I don't care that you're epileptic and blind. Those don't matter to me at all. I think you're just not feeling well and exhausted, try to take a little nap, alright? I'll be right here holding you."

"Alright," Chloe replied with a yawn. "Thank you for everything, I love you."

"I love you too, I always will," Beca whispered. Chloe fell asleep and Beca laid there, wide awake for 2 hours, stroking her hair and holding her because she promised, and it still felt perfect.


End file.
